


Prospecter

by Smol_Gay_Swindle



Category: Shovel Knight, Specter of Torment - Fandom
Genre: Just some fluff and angst, M/M, just random drabbles that I wanted to post, they aren’t connected in a story or anything, this is just random one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Gay_Swindle/pseuds/Smol_Gay_Swindle
Summary: What a great title right? I had no other ideas. Anyways just some one shots of my favorite Shovel Knight pairing. Hope you enjoy :D





	1. Long day

Specter dragged his feet along as he trudged towards his underground hideout. The one him and Leon used back when they were both alive. It was the holidays and he brought Propeller to the hideout as a present. But he left the hideout to get somethings for the rest of the long holiday. But what was only a trip to get a few things turned to a whole day of things to help others and things other people needed him to do. 

That meant Propeller was all alone in his hideout, who knows what possible things he did to entertain himself, something's bound to be broken. Or he found a book to read, which could either be good or bad, depending if he found the ones that contained Leon’s and his lives. 

He opened the hidden hatch and climbed down the ladder, while closing the hatch. He walked through the crypt and and opened a secret door and crawled through. Once he was through he closed the door and slid the metal bar through to lock it. He stood up and jumped down to the floor of the hideout. The two hammocks were to his right, one next to a hole in a wall with books in it. A bookshelf to his left with a table for two. In the corner was a map with heaps of loot with another table with a candle that was not lit and some more books. He didn’t see Propeller anywhere though. 

“Propeller? Where are you?” Specter asked as he lifted his visor for part of his face to be visible. 

The only response was a small groan from one of the hammocks. He hadn’t noticed that the hammock had a pile of pillows and blankets, the perfect spot for a tired Propeller. He silently walked towards it and nudged the pile. As he got a step closer his foot hit a something, with a glance down he noticed it was Propeller’s helmet.  
He nudged the pile of blankets again to have a pillow to the face. “Very mature…” Specter sassed only to get a blanket thrown over him. 

Once he pulled it off he saw Propeller now visible above the pile of blankets. “Welcome back, Chéri. Would you like dinner or,” Propeller gave sly smirk, “do you want me?” 

Specter glared at Propeller, “I’d rather have dinner.” He said knowing it would annoy his love. 

Propeller’s sly smile faded into a disappointed frown, he grumbled something and turned on his side facing away Specter, throwing a blanket over his head. “Propeller come on, don’t be angry… please?” 

He didn’t even bother with answering, “Don’t you want to snuggle? Please I had a pretty tough day.” Specter pleaded as he nudged him. 

Propeller moved the blanket a little and looked over his shoulder to glare at Specter. “Please?” Specter asked.

He just sticked out his tongue and pulled the blanket back over his head. “Fine, I guess someone isn’t getting cuddles for the rest of he holiday.” Specter groaned and sat at the table with a book, facing away from his love.

~Two hours later~

Specter was close to finishing his book when he heard something shift and move behind him, not bothering with it he continued reading. After a couple minutes he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned to face a smiling Propeller, “Sorry, can we cuddle now?” Propeller asked with big puppy dog eyes. 

“Mmm.... i don’t know, are you still gonna be a upset baby about earlier?” Specter asked.

“No, i’ll be nice.” Propeller sighed.

“Then come here.” Specter smiled as he pulled Propeller closer.

With this Propeller just moved to sit on Specter’s lap, “is this better?” 

“It be more comfortable if we did this in the hammock.” Specter admitted. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Propeller cheered as he took Specter’s hand and lead him to the hammock.  
After a couple of minutes, the two were snuggled in a heap of blankets and pillows, warm through the cold winter nights.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst and fluff

Aboard the Flying Machine in the night, a cool breeze sweeping through the land. It was peacefully quiet, no clatter and chatter of the crew or a Propeller racing around it, a gloomy boyfriend not so far behind. 

Of course some were awake, taking care of final duties of theirs. But deeper inside the Flying Machine, into Propeller’s private cabin, his own Captain cabin. He was resting peacefully next to his love, Specter Knight. 

Specter didn’t sleep much, if it wasn’t for insomnia or just the fact being dead, sleep wasn’t much of a chore. Although some rest was needed just so he wouldn’t collapse one day. Before nights with Propeller he would hardly sleep, his insomnia keeping him awake. Nothing could calm him or help him till he met his love, Propeller. 

But this night was unlike others, Specter was tossing and turning, dark twisted creatures making their way into his mind to haunt his dreams. He mumbled things, waking Propeller who turned to face him. He was at a lost of what to do, this didn’t normally happen. But if it did, Specter would wake and go on a little adventure to clear his mind and be back before sunrise. 

He got worse as Propeller thought for a solution, he sighed and got closer to Specter, he brought him into his warm embrace. Running his hands through his messy hair. He went silent and relaxed into his arms, he got closer and snuggled up to Propeller, peaceful once more. Propeller sighed and relaxed, falling back into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short. :/


	3. Always a Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specter is too gay to deal with Propeller's flirty personality. First time they meet and Specter is a gay mess.

It was the end of his quest. Just one more knight to join the Enchantress’s Order of No Quarter. But of course this knight spent his time in the sky, aboard their Flying Machine. Just fabulous. Specter couldn’t be more “thrilled” as he groaned and sighed as he went on his way to get aboard said ship. He traveled across the lands, those he had traversed his whole life. On his journey he passed domains and castles of the other knights he had brought to the Enchantress’s side. All of which needed more convincing than just words. So of course all those encounters led to him beating their ass. He hoped this next knight would be different. That they heard the tales of him and the other knights of the land and decide to just join without all the trouble. 

After an hour of making his way through the land he was close to the ship. He saw it pass by, a ladder hanging off the side. They don’t seem to be the best at ship maintenance, he thought as he jumped up and sliced with his scythe to make his way up and get a hold of the ladder, pulling himself up. He pulled the ladder up and stuffed it away and went to hide in the shadows. He watched servants pass by, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. 

Soon there was no one walking back and forth. No servants rushing to and fro. So Specter moved from the shadows and through the ship. He hid in any shadows he could find to keep out of sight. He wanted the element of surprise for this knight, so they couldn’t prepare. He had heard the tales of this knight. That he was quite the swordsman. Specter didn’t really feel like having his guts strewn about. 

After crawling through the shadows for a few minutes he reached what seemed to be the knights domain. He took a deep breath and headed into the chamber. Upon entering he saw who he assumed was the knight he was here for. He was of average height, he wore a green and gold suit, it was rather fancy looking, but he had a helmet with some gears and some blades on top. Specter assumed it was a propeller, earning this knight the famous name Propeller Knight. 

“Propeller Knight, I’m here to collect you as the final knight for the Enchantress’s Order of No Quarter.” Specter announced, making his presence clear. 

Propeller turned around upon hearing his name, “Oh! I’ve been expecting you, I've heard she had a little errand boy. Didn’t know he was a pile of rags.” 

Specter ignored the stab at his garments and continued. “She requests your presence. I would most enjoy it if you went without any trouble.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Propeller turned away for a moment, “I’m not one for edgy cults.” 

Specter sighed, trying to keep his calm. “You would be in charge of her fleet. The air would belong to you and only you. Treasures beyond your imagination will be yours. If you join the Enchantress.” 

“Hmm, that all sounds so nice. But I'm still not sure.” 

“Allow me to convince you further.” Specter growled as he pulled out his scythe. 

“Oh, so that’s how this is going to be Mon a mi,” Propeller turned to look at the undead knight, pulling out his sword, “Then let the best knight win.” 

Before Specter could do anything, he had to reset from hearing the other call him a friend. He threw that thought aside and assumed it was just a normal thing for this knight. Once he brought himself back from his thoughts he was on the floor, his side and back stinging in pain. 

Propeller was in a fit of laughter, standing stoically above him. Specter growled a bit, glad he had a mask to hide the rush of blood to his face. This is going to be a long fight, why does he have to have such a cute laugh, Specter thought as he stood back up and advanced to fight the other.

Specter’s advancement was messed up by his sudden thought, Propeller took advantage of this, ending with Specter back on the ground with a loud Thunk. He growled once more and jumped up to advance once more. He’s kind of attractive, I'll admit that… 

Once again he fell face first on the ground, Propeller bursting into laughter again at his misery. “Ah, Mon a mi, you seem a bit distracted~” Propeller teased. 

“I’m fine!” Specter groaned, “Just off balance on this ridiculous ship!” 

“Ah, my apologies. I was expecting a much more skilled knight, especially since all the amazing stories of a handsome knight who fought all the other knights in the land. But I guess you can’t believe everything you hear.” 

Specter growled and slashed at Propeller. Who quickly dodged the attack and flew up in the air. “Oh, now you show your true skill, Mon a mi.” 

Specter started to blush like a mad man, “Would you shut up! And come down here and fight me.” 

“Oh, so demanding, I would gladly come down to a handsome knight like you if you asked nicely.” Propeller flirted.

Specter cursed under his breath, I have to do this or the Enchantress will have my head, he thought anxiously. “Would you… would you please come down here?” 

“Gladly, Mon a mi.” Propeller said as he drifted down to solid ground, in front of Specter. 

“Stop calling me that.” 

“Oh, you don’t like that. How about Mon Cherie?” 

“No, my name is Specter Knight and I would prefer you to call me that.”

“Ah, sorry Mon Cherie, I can’t do that.” Propeller flirted again as he stepped closer to Specter.

“Fine, whatever. Now will you join the Enchantress?” Specter growled as he stepped back. 

“To work alongside such a man, like yourself? I’d join anything~” 

“Shut it,” Specter turned away, feeling like his face was on fire. “Go to the Tower of Fate to pledge your allegiance to the Enchantress.” 

“Will I see you there?” Propeller asked, uncharacteristically quiet. 

Specter felt like this would be his only chance to tease the other knight, revenge for this whole thing. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Mon a mi~” 

And with that Specter disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Leaving behind a flustered Propeller.


	4. Authors note

For the next couple of chapters I will be taking requests so if you want just give me a prompt or idea for a one shot and I’ll write it :D


	5. Waking to See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ThatOneNightmare. Sorry its short. But you can always request more :D

It was the dawn of a new day upon the Flying Machine, a cool autumn morning. It was quiet and calm unlike the usual crazy and bizarre vibe that it always had.All the employees of the ship were rather calm, their boss still in his chambers. They were relieved to have a break from his crazy ideas and excitable exterior. The only possible explanation for their boss to still be in his chambers was a certain undead knight was visiting. It was the only time that Propeller wouldn’t be up early in the morning running around the ship like a maniac.

Back in the captain's chamber, Propeller was actually quite calm for once in his life. Him and Specter had spending the whole night together, cuddled up, sleeping quite soundly. Until they had awakened that morning,still cuddled up in each others arms.”Are you comfortable. Mon cherie?” Propeller asked as he cuddled closer.

“Yes, what about you, love?” Specter questioned.

“With you Mon cherie, i’m always comfortable.”

Specter blushed a little as he kissed Propellers forehead. “But you don’t mind showing your face?” He asked again as he put a hand to Specter’s cheek.

Specters put his free hand up to Propellers hand, “Only with you, is when I'm comfortable to show my face.”

Propeller smiled brightly and pulled Specter towards him, bring him into a kiss.Specter smiled into the kiss. This kiss was filled with passion, unlike the needy or lazy kisses they shared sometimes. Once they both pulled back, they pressed their foreheads together, stupid grins plastered on their faces as they cuddled up together to spend the rest of the day together.


	6. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of forgot I had this, I'm sorry. But thanks to the wonderful ShadoRātto I was reminded and got the motivation to keep writing this series. I hope to update every Saturday, I might be late sometimes because of school and stuff but I'll try my best. And never be afraid to comment a prompt you'd like me to write for these two! :D

Even though the two knights were fully capable to protect themselves from physical attack, didn’t mean they could protect themselves from verbal attack. Well Propeller could, no one could degrade him in any way, he had fantastic self esteem and confidence. But on the other hand, Specter didn’t take it so well, on the inside that is. On the outside it seemed like he could care less what people said about him, but on the inside, he didn’t take it so well. He had low self esteem and never thought much about himself, so the moment someone said something about him, it would just make him feel worse. Propeller wasn’t gonna have that. 

Every time someone said something relatively mean about Specter, Propeller would give that person a piece of his mind. He would beat them down no matter what. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his lover in any way, whether it be physically or mentally. Propeller would do anything to make sure he was safe, even if that meant yelling at a villager. 

It was a quiet day in the small town, which the two had stopped at to get a few supplies. They walked into town and got what they needed after a few hours of Propeller screwing around and Specter following behind. It was later in the day, just an hour or two after dusk when they stopped at a small tavern. The couple sat at a booth and had a few drinks, laughing and talking through the night.   
“Have you had a good time, mon chéri?” Propeller cooed as he took another sip of his wine. 

“Yeah… even though I didn’t plan on being out this long.” Specter answered.

“What? Did you have a hot date?” Propeller teased. 

“Yeah, and i’m looking right at him~” Specter replied making his lover blush.

“Oh, Mon amour, you really know how to make a guy blush.” 

The rest of the knight was like this, playful teasing and cheesy compliments. The perfect end to a perfect day for the two. Until Propeller heard a young lad sitting at a table mention Specter. He ignored all the other voices of the busy tavern to listen to the lad. “You see that? That’s Specter Knight”

Propeller thought maybe it was a fan, someone praising his lover, he was quite proud of his love, he was truly amazing. “He’s an undead freak”

He growled the moment he heard that, the wine glass in his hand almost shattered from the instinct to clench his hand into a fist. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the idiotic lad, trying to focus on his date. “I hear he’s quite ugly under his mask too, that he’s a rotten corpse.” 

Now that did it, he snapped. “Specter, we should leave, we can end our date back at my ship~” He wanted to get out of there, at least get Specter out so he could give this lad what he deserved, “You can head out, I’ll meet you out there, I have to do something real quick.” 

“Okay?” And with that Specter got out of the booth and walked out the door. 

Now that his lover was outside, he stood up and walked over to the table where the lad was. He took confident strides on his way over, thinking of how he was going to put this person in their place. Once he reached the table he slammed his fist on the table, catching the lads attention. “What do you want?”

“I couldn’t help but hear what you had to say about The Specter Knight.” Propeller growled. 

“And? What do you care? It’s the truth.” The lad shot back. 

Propeller clenched his fists and took a deep breath and sighed, “Well let me tell you this, you ignorant fool. Specter Knight is the most handsome man to ever live, way better looking than your ugly mug. Also he is no freak, he is an amazing and talented man that no one could ever compare too. And if I ever hear you or any of your buddies say anything about him again, I will hunt you down and make you all pay.”

The two men at the table sat there in silence, staring at Propeller in disbelief. Then the one who said everything about his love stood up, “He’s a freak and nothing else, just a worthless waste of a soul.” 

And with that Propeller punched him right in the gut, making the man fall over, holding his stomach in pain. Propeller looked at the other person, “Uhh… i’m not with him…” 

Propeller turned back to the one on the floor and knelt down. “I… I’m sorry…” the man said, groaning in pain. 

“Good.” Propeller hissed as he stood up and walked out of the tavern.

Once he got outside he looked around and saw Specter leaning against a post. “Let’s go, mon amour mort-vivant.” Propeller sighed, taking Specters hand. 

“You know you didn’t have to do that.” 

Propeller stopped dead in his tracks, “Do what?”

“Don’t play dumb. You didn’t have to beat that guy. He’s right… I’m a freak.” Specter replied, getting quiet.

Propeller got closer to his lover and took off his helmet. Then he reached for Specter’s, taking his off so he could see his face. “Donavon, that’s not true,” He dropped his helmet and took Specter’s face in his hands, pulling him close, “You are not a freak. You’re amazing and handsome, you’re the best person I’ve ever met.” 

Specter leaned into his hands, smiling a little. “Thanks…” 

“It’s true, and don’t you dare ever forget that. If anyone tells you otherwise, ignore them, they aren’t worth it.” Propeller added.

“Heh, okay love. Now I know if anyone says anything, I shouldn’t worry because you’ll get them.” Donavon giggled. 

“That’s damn right,” Propeller laughed, kissing Specter on the cheek, “Now lets go before I decide to go back in there and fight him some more.” 

Specter laughed, grabbing their helmets, putting his own on. He took his lovers hand, leading him to the Flying Machine.


	7. Authors note

So I’m sorry but I’ve had a bad week. A lot of emotional problems and depression and anxiety and all that stuff. I promise to have a chapter update for this next Saturday. I just had a bad week and I’m trying to recover and fix things and fix my mental health. I’m really sorry.


	8. Injuries

After another great battle for treasure and glory Propeller returned to his quarters. He had just fought tooth and nail over some riches, which he had won and claimed as his own. But he didn’t leave the battle uninjured, he peeked into his room, making sure Specter wasn’t around before walking in. He made his way across his room to get first aid. With that he sat down and addressed his injuries.

He slipped off his jacket and shirt to find a slash on his side. It had bled through his clothes and all over his side. It was not so big, but it wasn’t small, and there were some bruises next to it, some small and some big that hurt like hell. After he checked his chest and back he started to patch himself up. He rubbed some stuff on his wound, trying his best not to make a noise at the pain. It stung for a minute but then the pain faded away. Once he had disinfected it he wrapped some bandages around it, it wrapped around his entire side. Making it look worse than it really was. He was still bleeding a bit but he just added more bandages, too tired to think of better ways to take care of it. 

That was until he heard the door open. He slid off the bed and hid behind it, peeking over it to see who was entering. It was Specter. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside, “Propeller?” 

“...yes?”

He walked in, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing… Don’t come over here…” 

“Well now I'm going to go over there.” Specter said as he walked around their bed. 

Once he did, he saw all the med kit supplies around the ground and Propellers bandaged side. Which was covered in blood. He froze in place, making the other nervous as he couldn’t see his expression. “Specter?”

“What happened?”

“...”

Specter knelt down and got close to him, “Proppy, what happened?”  
Propeller turned to stare at the ground, holding his injured side. “I had a fight today… over treasure… and I got injured a few times… heh, but I won.” He mumbled. 

Specter started at him blankly. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Specter lifts his visor up and takes his hood down, he gets close and looks at Propellers side, seeing some blood stain it. “Did you clean it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Specter says, looking for more injuries on his body but finding nothing more than bruises and small cuts. 

After a moment of silence and Specter bandaging his smaller cuts, Propeller speaks up. “Sorry…” 

“For what?”

“For not telling you… I didn’t want you to worry…”

Specter sighed and pulled Propeller close to him, holding him. “It’s okay, but please tell me. I want to take care of you and keep you safe.”

“Okay… I promise I will.” 

Specter just pulls him closer, making it so Propeller is basically in his lap. He tries to be gentle so he doesn’t hurt him, with how many bruises he has it’s like a minefield. But he manages. After a moment of cuddles and trying to get Propeller to relax a bit, he stands up, holding him bridal style. “What are you doing?”

“You are going to get rest.”

“But… I don’t want to. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re staying in bed.” Specter says setting him down on the bed, putting a blanket over him. 

“But-” he starts to protest but it cut off with a sudden quick kiss from Specter. 

“If you stay in bed and get some rest we can cuddle.”

Without hesitation Propeller nods and smiles. And with that Specter gets in their bed and snuggles up close to Propeller, holding him close. “Now sleep.”

“I’ll -yawn- try”

But a few seconds later Specter can hear a faint snore. He smiled a little bit and pulled his lover closer, still being careful of his wounds. And fell asleep himself.


	9. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post Sunday, I wanted to wait until it was Christmas Eve to post this :D

It was evening on the Flying Machine, everything was quiet and peaceful. All the workers were in their rooms. All the crazy adventures were put on hold for Christmas. Even Propeller had put his plans of thievery to rest for the holidays. So he needed something to do, and what could be better than spending it with his lover. 

Him and Specter were snuggled up by the fireplace in their private quarters. They were wrapped in a few blankets, holding one another. Specter just held him, watching the flames quietly. Propeller was rather silent but as always he couldn’t for long. “We should give each other our gifts now.” 

“What? But it’s Christmas Eve… you can’t wait till morning?”

“Well I waited the whole month… I can’t wait any longer.” 

Specter sighed and let go of Propeller, “alright,” he said as he reached for his gift, “but just one.” 

“...Fine” 

Propeller stood up and walked over to his side of their bed and reached into a locked drawer and pulled out a small box. Then he and specter sat on their bed, on opposite ends holding their gifts that were the most important. “Might as well give you the best one now~” Propeller smirked

“And what might that be?” 

Propeller smiled as he handed the small box to Specter. It was like a tiny chest, with a little heart locket keeping it shut, then a little bow on it to add to its sparkle. He looked up to his lover, “so are you going to give me the key or?”

“Press the heart.” He giggled.

With that, Specter did what he was told and pressed the middle of the heart, and with a small click it cracked open to reveal a beautiful rose in pristine condition. “Well?” Propeller asked, getting nervous.

“... is this that rose… the one you said was very important. The one you locked away in a hidden field?”

“...yes.”

Specter looked up to his lover and set the box aside. “Donov-“ but before he could finish he was tackled by his lover in a strong hug. 

Propeller didn’t know what to say so he just returned the hug, holding Specter close. “I take it you like it?”

“I love it… I love you…”

“I love you too.”

After that Specter let him go shyly, “heh… now my gift doesn’t seem as good…” 

“Oh, Donovan, that’s not true, whatever you get me is fantastic!” Propeller smiled softly. 

Specter just smiled awkwardly and pulled out a locket and handed it to Propeller. He looked it over, admiring its beauty. It was lined with black with a red heart in the middle, it had little designs on the side in the black of roses and skulls. Then he opened it to see a picture of him and Specter at their wedding. Then on the other side was a little love poem written by Specter. 

“I know it’s not much, and that you don’t wear necklaces or things like that… but I thought you might like it…” Specter mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh, Donovan… it’s lovely.” Propeller whispered as he looked at it over and over. 

“...really?”

“Yes really! Now get over here!” Propeller cheered as he pulled Specter towards him.

“I love it so much, and I love you~” Propeller said as he hugged his lover.

“Well I’m glad you like it…. I love ya too.”


	10. Happy New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for New Years and it’s their first kiss as a couple. Btw these chapters aren’t in order time line wise.

The flying machine was a mess, everyone was on deck. It was a party all night, servants and workers had the day off for the new year. So they were throwing a huge party. It was loud and colorful. There were snacks and wine and treats everywhere. 

Everyone seemed to be there except for Specter knight. He was sitting at the highest point of the Flying Machine, where it was dark and quiet. It was high enough that the party wasn’t louder than just a buzz. 

He scanned the huge crowds for someone… a certain knight that he recently started dating. It had only been six months into their relationship. But he was already getting to the point where he got sad when he wasn’t around.

Some time passed and still now sign of Propeller, he was sure he would be able to spot him, he wore gold and green which was easy to spot and he was loud and extravagant. But nothing. 

Then it was 10 minutes till midnight, till the New Years. He was about to leave, and just go home and sulk. But before he could stand up to leave something touched his shoulder. 

He looked up and saw the familiar face of Propeller. “I’ve been looking for you!” Propeller cheered with a small smile. 

“Oh...I was waiting up here…I’m not much of a party person.” Specter mumbled

“Oh, well you should have told me, I would’ve had a small party for just us.” 

“It’s okay…”

Propeller sat down next to him and cuddled next to Specter. Taking hold of his hand and watching the party rage on below him. They watched for a couple of minutes until the crowd started cheering the count down.

“Five!”

Propeller looked over to Specter and put his hand on his cheek, making him look at him. 

“Four!”

“Specter?” He asked as he took specters mask off.

“Three!”

“Yes?” He leaned into propellers touch.

“Two!”

“Can I kiss you?”

“...yes…”

“One!”

They leaned in and kissed each other passionately as the crowd cheered and roared in excitement of the new year. But they weren’t paying attention, they were too focused on each other. 

They pulled apart a little and looked into each other’s eyes deeply, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Specter.”


	11. Author's note

So I want to write of these two but I want to do a full story of them. So I might do just a few more until I hit 15 or 20 chapters. I'm doing this because I want to start writing full stories not just one shots. So for the last chapters I will take prompts, and depending on how many prompts I get will decide where I end. And I am working on a full story for these two, also transformer stories, star wars and then hopefully some evil within as well.


End file.
